the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Geji Akasuna
'Approval:' 6/30/13 3 feats Tobirama (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Geji has orange hair, sticking up at the back of his head, and sticking down in pointy sideburns/bang things. He has purple eyes, that are somewhat pointed, but seem happy and full of energy. He wears a long coat with fur lining the neck, and wrists. He has orange tattoo triangles under hie eyes, three under each, and they are small. He usually dresses in darker attire, and prefers to be somewhat reserved. However, he will discuss what he calls his art, and believes his techniques are the superior art. He is easy to befriend, and feels loyalty and duty come first. Voice Arrival Theme Battle Theme Mega battle theme Geji1.jpg Geji2.jpg Geji3.jpg 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Intelligence: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 4 ' 'CP: 60 ' 'Banked: 0 ' '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Puppet Mastery ' '''Genin 2: Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Tetsukon - Geji's first puppet. It is human in shape, having white hair in the style of Kimimaro, and similar red markings around the eyes. The puppet is mainly made of metal, but colored to be light gray. Tetsukon has one arm that has a retractable whip, with spikes along both edges and the tip. His other arm is sturdier and stockier, made for blocking and melee combat. The main body has a hollow area full of iron sand. it is reinforced so as not to break easily. Tetsukon has a mouth which opens widely, and has access to the iron sand, so it can be controlled by Magnet Release. Tetsukon wears a similar outfit to Geji. Tetsukon is stored in a medium sized scroll carried on his hip. # Chakra Threads - Chakra threads that allow for control of a puppet (10 cp activation, 5cp upkeep) # Magnet Release: Iron sand spear - Geji controls the iron sand inside Tetsukon, making it exit his mouth in a sharp spear form, quickly extending towards the target up to 10 feet. (10 Cp per use) Equipment *(1) Summoning Scroll: Containing Tetsukon *(3) Military Rations pill *(2) single smoke bomb Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Geji's earliest memories were of the orphanage where he grew up. He eventually was taken care of by a matronly lady who was involved with puppeteering. over time he to learned the art of the puppets, and began to take an interest in the techniques of Sasori, who he found was part of his clan. He built Tetsukon in preparation for his graduation to Genin, and began to refer to it as his art. His nature as a person led many to believe he had something going on in his mind, deeper than normal. In reality, he did think about his parents. What happened to them?, was a question he asked frequently. He began traveling to find answers. Category:Character Category:Sunagakure